No Quiero Que Te Vayas De Este Mundo Sin Mí
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: —Tú te arriesgas por mí y me dejas con todo el miedo a perderte, Jasper. No es justo—. Alice se enoja con el tonto sobreprotector de su marido tras la batalla en Eclipse. JxA one-shot.


**"—¿Le pasa algo a Jasper? —susurré.  
>—Está bien, pero le escuece el veneno.<br>—¿Lo mordieron? —pregunté, horrorizada.  
>—Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse de que Alice no tenía nada que hacer —Edward meneó la cabeza—. Ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie.<br>Alice dedicó un mohín a su amado.  
>—Tontorrón sobreprotector." <strong>

**(Eclipse - Cap.25)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>No Quiero Que Te Vayas De Este Mundo Sin Mí<strong>

Jasper cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró.

—Estás enojada —le dijo a su mujer. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Con su habilidad para sentir las emociones ajenas no precisaba averiguarlo, sino más bien corroborarlo.

Alice, que hasta ese momento le había dado la espalda, volteó a verlo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿En serio, Jasper? ¿Te parece? ¡Pero si estoy feliz y contenta! —le dijo ella con pura ironía—. Nada me pone de mejor humor que ver cómo a mi marido le saltan encima y le clavan los dientes.

—Alice, es una batalla, estas cosas pasan.

—No no no, Jasper —la más pequeña de los Cullen se apuró a interrumpirlo. Para ser una mujer tan diminuta, tenía mucho carácter—. Estas cosas no le pasan a cualquiera. Estas cosas te pasan a ti por querer estar en todos lados haciendo todo al mismo tiempo.

—Alice, yo los entrené, de alguna manera yo estaba a cargo. Tenía que asegurarme de que todos estuvieran bien —trató de explicar el alguna vez Comandante de los Confederados. En realidad, lo que acababa de decir era una versión un tanto parcial de los hechos, y ni bien terminó de pronunciar esas palabras Jasper supo que su esposa iba a despedazar su pobre excusa en menos de un minuto.

—Jasper, estás mezclando las cosas, y lo estás haciendo a propósito para zafarte —lo reprendió Alice con las manos en las caderas. Dicho y hecho, ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para identificar las pocas veces que su marido no era cien por ciento honesto—. Tú sabes perfectamente que lo que te pasó hoy no fue por estar vigilando lo que hacían los demás, fue por estar vigilando lo que hacía yo. Si no hubieras metido tus narices donde yo estaba nada de esto hubiera sucedido —le dijo ella, señalando la herida en la muñeca de su esposo.

El tejano suspiró por segunda vez y se apoyó contra la pared, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —le preguntó Alice, aprovechando que él ya estaba con la guardia baja—. ¿Por qué tienes que arriesgarte así cuando yo tengo todo bajo control?

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga, Alice? —le contestó él con otra pregunta, bajando la cabeza para mirarla otra vez—. ¿Tengo que quedarme observando cómo un neófito está a punto de arrancarte el cuello?

—¡Nada iba a pasar, Jasper! Vi todos sus movimientos, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Si tu no te hubieras metido yo lo hubiera derribado y tú no estarías lastimado ahora —dijo la pequeña pitonisa, enojada como pocas veces—. No puedo creer la poca confianza que me tienes. Sabes que puedo pelear, te gané más de una vez en los entrenamientos, así que no entiendo por qué haces esto.

Jasper frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me parece que ahora la que está mezclando las cosas eres tú. Sabes de sobra que creo en ti y que yo soy el primero en decir que sabes pelear y te puedes defender más que bien. Lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con la confianza que te tengo.

—¿Y entonces por qué te metiste si sabías que podía con él?

—Porque sé de lo que eres capaz, pero también conozco a los neófitos y sé de lo que ellos son capaces. Los he entrenado por décadas, Alice, y he visto morir a cientos de personas en manos de ellos. Yo mismo he sido uno y he matado a muchos. Yo no voy a arriesgarme a que algo salga mal y termines lastimada o… algo peor —concluyó el rubio, que cuando se trataba del futuro de su mujer no quería ni podía pronunciar la palabra _'muerta'_.

—Claro, ¿no? Entonces te arriesgas a que algo salga mal y el que termine lastimado seas tú, mientras yo veo cómo te hacen daño por mi culpa. Te podrían haber matado, Jasper —le dijo Alice, y él sintió la angustia y la impotencia que salía de ella.

Intentó enviarle una ola de tranquilidad, pero fue peor.

—No necesito tu calma, Jasper, necesito que me entiendas.

—Ali, amor, fue sólo una mordida. Mírame, tengo cientos de ellas en todo el cuerpo y sin embargo estoy aquí, ¿o no? No es tan grave.

—¡Sí es grave! Que hayas sobrevivido 80 años de guerras en el Sur no quiere decir que seas invencible, Jasper Whitlock. De casualidad fue una mordida pero pudo ser mucho peor. Yo… yo… en este momento podría estar viendo cómo te queman, Jasper.

—Alice… —empezó el rubio, acercándose a ella, pero la pequeña bailarina lo detuvo.

—No, déjame terminar. Podrías estar muerto, y todo por mi culpa. Y aunque no haya pasado nada de eso, de todas formas estás herido, y es por mí. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando vi cómo te mordían, cuando sentí tu dolor? Si me hubieran arrancado un brazo hubiera sufrido menos. Tú te arriesgas por mí y me dejas con todo el miedo a perderte, Jasper. No es justo.

Jasper bajó la cabeza y pensó lo que su esposa le acababa de decir. A decir verdad, tenía razón, toda la razón, pero a la vez…

—Tampoco fue justo cuando te fuiste a Volterra y me quedé aquí sin saber si ibas a salir viva de ahí —le recordó.

La boca de Alice formó una pequeña O. Ya se le había olvidado lo que había pasado menos de un año atrás, pero al parecer a su marido no.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

—Eso tiene todo que ver con esto —le retrucó él—. Yo entiendo que te moleste lo que hice hoy, pero es lo mismo que tú hiciste entonces. Sólo te protegí como tú me protegiste.

—Jasper, esto es otra cosa, es diferente —insistió Alice, aunque en verdad no se lo creía ni ella.

—Sí, tienes razón, hay una cosa que es diferente. Yo al menos no te impedí que estuvieras hoy ahí a mi lado, por mucho que hubiera preferido que estuvieras a salvo en lugar de estar arriesgándote conmigo. En cambio tú me llamaste y me pediste que no te siguiera, no me dejaste estar ahí contigo para ayudarte. Me mentiste diciéndome que ibas a salir de ahí cuando ni tú lo sabías, y yo me quedé horas, días, esperando noticias, sin saber si estabas viva o muerta. Estabas a miles de kilómetros, en peligro, y yo no podía hacer nada. ¿Tú crees que eso fue justo para mí? ¿Crees que sufría menos por no ver cuando alguien te amenazaba o te atacaba?

Alice bajó la vista. Las palabras de su marido, sumadas a esa vieja angustia que él había padecido y ahora estaba proyectando involuntariamente hacia ella, le hacían imposible sostenerle la mirada.

—Fue mucho peor, Alice —continuó Jasper—. Al menos tú estabas ahí hoy, viste que había sido sólo una mordedura y que me encontraba bien. Supiste todo el tiempo dónde estaba yo y qué estaba haciendo. Yo no supe nada de ti hasta que me llamaste. Y quizás no te des cuenta, pero yo no tengo tu don. Yo no podía ver el futuro y saber si las cosas iban a salir bien o mal, no tenía manera de saber si estabas a salvo o si te iba a perder para siempre. Así que no me digas que lo que hice hoy está mal porque no es más de lo que tú hiciste aquella vez.

Cuando regresó de Volterra, Alice había tenido con Jasper una conversación similar. En aquel momento, creía haber entendido la impotencia y la ansiedad de su esposo al pensar que ella estaba en peligro. Pero era ahora, viviendo en carne propia ese mismo temor a perder su alma gemela, que Alice tomaba real dimensión de las cosas y comprendía verdaderamente lo que Jasper había sentido esa vez. No era un simple capricho, era un miedo inmenso a perder esa persona que le daba sentido a su existencia.

Alice miró a través de la ventana. Afuera había comenzado a llover. Suspirando, ensayó una especie de disculpa, aunque aún no podía dejar ir lo que había pasado unas horas atrás.

—Yo… siento lo de aquella vez, Jasper, ya te lo dije. Pero no había nada que pudieras hacer para ayudar. Si hubieras estado ahí, seguramente hubieras saltado a defender a Edward o a mí y hubieras muerto a manos de los Volturis. Yo no podía dejar que te arriesgaras así sabiendo que no podías hacer nada para cambiar la situación. En cambio yo sí podía ayudar hoy, y eso intenté hacer. Sólo quería pelear y sentirme útil.

—Y lo hiciste muy bien, y yo estoy orgulloso de ti —le aseguró el sureño, tras un hondo suspiro con el cual reemplazó el rencor por cariño. Odiaba pelear con Alice y verla triste, aún si consideraba que él tenía la razón.

Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la ventana donde su esposa se encontraba y, antes de que ella volteara a verlo, rodeó su pequeña figura con sus fuertes brazos y apoyó su mejilla contra su oscuro cabello.

—Ali, hay algo que no entiendes, y si no te lo explico no vas a saber por qué me entrometí como lo hice hoy —comenzó a decirle mientras observaba la lluvia junto a ella, su voz casi un susurro.

—Yo sí entiendo, Jasper, pero...

—Por favor, querida, déjame que te lo diga y luego me dices lo que quieras —le pidió él, acercando sus labios a su oído y estrechándola más fuerte contra su pecho—. Yo entiendo que te preocupes, y sé que las cosas podrían haber salido mal. Pero tienes que entender que si yo me arriesgo por ti, Alice, es porque yo no te veo como externa a mí, no puedo pensarte fuera de mí. Arriesgarme por ti es arriesgarme por mí, querida. Defenderte a ti es defenderme a mí, porque tu vida es mi vida, Alice. Amor, si tú… —comenzó a decir, pero el nudo en la garganta lo detuvo por un momento. Si tuviera lágrimas para llorar, probablemente estarían rodando por sus mejillas en ese instante— ...si tú te mueres, yo me voy contigo. Mi vida no vale absolutamente nada si te pierdo.

—Jazz, no digas eso —le dijo ella, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

—Es lo que siento, Alice, tu eres todo para mí. Yo te pido perdón por haberte hecho sentir así, no era mi intención que te preocuparas y temieras por mí. Pero no puedo pedirte perdón por haberme entrometido para protegerte, ni puedo prometerte que no lo voy a hacer más, porque si lo hago te voy a estar mintiendo. La verdad es que no estoy arrepentido, y lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que fuera necesario, aunque no me dejen ni un centímetro de piel sin morder. Eres lo que más amo en la vida, Alice, y te voy a seguir protegiendo por el resto de mis días, porque no quiero que te vayas de este mundo sin mí.

Alice giró en el círculo de sus brazos para mirarlo a los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreírle, pero ya era demasiado tarde para seguir fingiendo enojo. No había manera de disimular la calidez y la emoción que las palabras de Jasper le acababan de producir en el pecho. Los sentimientos que emanaban de ella, así como los que él le devolvía, indicaban que ya todo estaba perdonado, porque en el fondo los dos pensaban, sentían y actuaban de la misma forma cuando se trataba de protegerse el uno al otro.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Jazz? —le dijo ella con una pequeña risa, mientras acariciaba los rizos color miel que caían sobre el rostro de su esposo—. A veces no sé si zamarrearte por ser tan testarudo o llenarte de besos por lo tierno que eres.

Jasper rió por primera vez en toda la tarde.

—¿Este es uno de esos momentos? —bromeó.

—Exactamente.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Bueno… —comenzó ella, ajustándose a su abrazo—... Visto y considerando que tengo un historial de haber hecho algo similar… y que aunque me queje de lo que hiciste yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti… y que pienso protegerte tanto como tú a mí porque tú también eres todo para mí… voy a declarar esto un empate, Sr. Whitlock.

—Me parece muy bien, Sra. Whitlock —sonrió él.

—No sin antes decirte que eres un gran, gran tonto, Jasper…

—Es cierto, no soy muy racional cuando se trata de ti, Ali —se disculpó él, pero ella silenció sus labios con su dedo índice.

—… pero aún así eres el hombre más maravilloso que jamás he conocido y te amo con locura —le susurró ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Jasper le devolvió el gesto con una ola de amor que la inundó por completo, y la pequeña bailarina no pudo más que reírse del cosquilleo que le provocaba la pasión de su marido—. Awww, me estás proyectando tu amor, cariño.

—Sabes que no puedo controlar las emociones cuando son así de fuertes —le sonrió él con un poco de vergüenza.

—No las controles —le suplicó ella tiernamente.

—No lo haré —le prometió él en un susurro—. No quiero hacerlo.

Y comenzando con un dulce roce de labios, la pequeña duende y el caballero sureño se amaron hasta que la lluvia se hubo llevado toda la angustia del largo día.

* * *

><p><strong>He leído varios fics sobre esto, pero quería escribir mi propia versión de una discusión entre Alice y Jasper. Espero que les haya gustado )<strong>


End file.
